


Akakuro - Just For You

by jyouth



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Boys In Love, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-12
Updated: 2017-10-12
Packaged: 2019-01-16 09:38:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12340134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jyouth/pseuds/jyouth
Summary: Akashi and Kuroko has crush at each other, without both of them knowing that. Finally, Kuroko decides to confess his feelings to Akashi on Valentine's Day. However, is it going smoothly?





	Akakuro - Just For You

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry for the grammar spelling. *cried  
> It's really hard to translate the Indonesian one to the english one, and the otherwise also. I shouldn't have translate it with Google Translate. T_T

_Teikou Middle School setting._

 

Valentine's Day is coming. Everyone talks about chocolate and who will be given to, as well as the liked person. After entering the second grade,  _Kuroko Tetsuya_  fought hard in his basketball activities. His ability that he can use for the team has been seen and wanted to play more with others. He managed to find that ability. That too, was caused by their current captain,  _Akashi Seijuurou_.

Kuroko felt a sense of admiration at him as well as something else. Of course, that's not something a man should feel for another man, Kuroko is aware of it. It's just that every time he is with the captain, Kuroko can't be calm and cannot stop admiring him. He is smart, accomplished, highly rated, and popular. Kuroko is very lucky to be part of his team, his friends and support them all from behind. Including supporting the captain himself.

His ability is known by Akashi Seijuurou. The red-eyed man gave a little guidance and direction, which made Kuroko try hard to find what he could do for three months. As a result, he managed to get into a regular part and can play in the field with his team. The captain, Akashi Seijuurou, a friend of his practice,  _Aomine Daiki_ , shooter,  _Midorima Shintarou_ , a big player,  _Murasakibara Atsushi_ , and a player who likes to stick with him,  _Kise Ryouta_. Kuroko was thrilled to be with them. And Kuroko believes, the feeling of more to the captain could destroy their friendship which formed thanks to this basketball.

Soon, valentine day is coming, that's what keeps bugging Kuroko up to his practice. Kuroko stunned and made the ball lead to his face until his nose returned to the nosebleed. "Tetsu-kun !!" screamed by the manager on the regular team,  _Momoi Satsuki_. A kind, cheerful and extraordinary girl, no less than Akashi himself. Kuroko woke up and felt his head was dizzy. "This." Momoi handed him a handkerchief and Kuroko accepted it.

"Thank you. I'm sorry, Momoi-san. "Momoi shook her head slowly.

"What's wrong? You're stunned during the practice, you know. " Kuroko smiled.

"I'm sorry. But, I'll do my best again. "Momoi smiled.

"Mm!  _ganbatte!_  "Kuroko who conversed with Momoi when he was rest was noticed by his friends also the captain.

"Kuro-chin nosebleed again?" Murasakibara said from the middle of the field.

"He is stunned  _nanodayo."_  Midorima commented.

"It's rare for Tetsu to stunned at practice." Aomine muttered into the conversation as well.

"Hoi! Stop chatting and continue training! "The voice of their former captain,  _Nijimura._  "Akashi! Teach them right! "

"I'm sorry!" Said Akashi who was scolded.

 _"Geh,_  Akashi got scolded, come on!" Aomine invites the others to back to practice, afraid that Akashi will scold them too. Kuroko stared at the sight of them being scolded.

"Kuroko, are you all right?"

"Eh?" Kuroko turned and saw a red man approaching him.  _Akashi Seijuurou_. "Ah,  _hai._  I'm sorry I'm stunned at practice, Akashi-kun. "Akashi blinked.

"Anything in mind?" Kuroko blinked too.

 _"Hai._  But, I will do my best. "Kuroko's smile pulled Akashi's smile.

"I see. Our game in a minute, don't skip the practice. "Akashi again monitor his friends.

 _"Hai!"_  Akashi's voice that sounded both alarming and exciting made Kuroko happy. He is quite supported as such by Akashi.

But still, the feeling of wanting to convey what he felt about Akashi can not be separated from Kuroko's heart. "Momoi-san,"

 _"Hai?"_  Momoi to turn her head, but Kuroko's gaze did not move from the field.

"Do guys give a chocolate looks weird for you?"

"Eh !? Tetsu-kun goes off that way ?! "

"Um, that's not so, uh," Momoi panicked at thinking Kuroko was off the mark. Kuroko himself was confused as to why he could feel such a thing. However, Kuroko feels like giving Akashi a chocolate, though surely the girls will give him a mountain. "I-I just admire him, that's why if I give him a chocolate, is that weird ..." Kuroko murmured with a red hue adorning his cheeks. Momoi looked at Kuroko who looked so serious but nervous. Momoi thinks admiring anyone is not bad, may just give him a gift as a sign of that admiration, not necessarily have to be a chocolate.  _Kuroko has someone that he adore too_ , thought Momoi.

"It's not weird, Tetsu-kun."

"Eh?" Momoi stood up and smiled at him.

"Tetsu-kun admires him right? I think even if it is not chocolate, or anything else, as long as Tetsu-kun gives him sincerely as a sign of admiring him, that person will surely accept it. " What Momoi said to Kuroko made him determined.

"Thank you, Momoi-san."

 _"Hai!"_  Momoi said with a childish smile when she saw Kuroko's smile is back. "By the way who is it?" Now Kuroko the one who looking at her with mischievous smile.

"That is a secret."

"T-Tetsu-kun !!"

\-------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------------- ---------------

"Eeeeehhhh ?! Kuroko-cchi will gives someone a chocolate ?! "Momoi told Kise and others when they came home together . Now Kuroko goes to  _Majiba_  with a happy expression by himself.

"Tetsu has someone he likes to huh? By the way, valentine is the day girls give chocolate to the boys right? " asked Aomine, Kuroko's close friend is so confused to hear Kuroko will give chocolate to the person he likes.  _Who he thought certainly not a guy_.

"Did he tell you who, Momoi?" The pink man shook her head.

"Tetsu-kun said it's a secret."

"Certainly Aka-chin isn't it?" Murasakibara chew his snacks when his friends processing what he just said.

"EH!?!"

"Why did you say so, Murasakibara?" Midorima's face flushed, but he was curious.

"Hmm. Just my guess anyway. "Murasakibara said while eating his  _maiubou._  "Kuro-chin looks so adoring Aka-chin anyway."

"How so you can conclude that?" Aomine said in disbelief.

"Akashi-cchi is the one who found Kuroko-cchi's ability right?" They nodded in confidence on Kise's words.

"It's weird too, a guy gives chocolate. Different thing if it's about White Day. "Said Aomine while wiping his hair. "You're also giving Tetsu a chocolate, Satsuki?"

"Eh ? Ah, of course! "

"Even though you know Kuroko-cchi will give someone a chocolate?" Momoi looked away.

"S-still valentine is the day girls give chocolate to the guys right?" Momoi said with a blush of cheeks.

"Tetsu also gave it to a guy right?" They walked up to a big supermarket and accidentally saw Kuroko there.

"Do you think is a guy-ssu?" asked Kise once again.

"Valentine is the day girls give chocolate to the guys right?" Kise stunned before nodding. 

"It's Kuroko  _nanodayo."_  Midorima tapped and made the others look curious.

"You're right!" Momoi agreed.

"But why is he in the scarf shelf? It's true that now is still winter. " Aomine raised one of his eyebrow.

"I thought he'd gives him a chocolate ..." Momoi muttered.

"Eh? You say something to him, Momo-cchi? "

"EH ?! Ah, ng, "Momoi admitted. "Giving something to someone he adores doesn't have to be a chocolate ..."

"That's why he is on that shelf ..." Midorima sighed as he understood why Kuroko was there.

"Ahhhh !!! That's Akashi-cchi! "

"WHAT?!"

\-------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------------- ---------------

"Ya, it's coincident to meet you here, Kuroko." The bluenette man turned and blinked in suprise.

"...Akashi-kun." Kuroko is now holding two blue and red scarves.

"You bought a scarf?" Akashi asked as she saw two scarves in Kuroko's hands in suprise.

 _"Hai._  Momoi-san says it does not have to be chocolate, so I'm thinking of buying another. "Akashi blinks at Kuroko who looks so happy.

"Chocolate? You will give someone a chocolate? "

"Eh? Ah,  _hai,_  at first. However, because it looks weird, I think to give something else. "Kuroko said back put the blue color and took the white color.

"I thought valentine day is the day girls giving chocolates to boys..."

"Right? So it's strange if the boy who gives. "

"That goes for White Day, isn't it?"

 _"Hai."_  Kuroko blinked after Akashi himself.

"That means you intend to give chocolate to a boy?" Kuroko blinked, and his face flushed.

"I-it's weird after all..."

"Ah, I just don't know that you're more interested in men than women." Akashi's words made Kuroko blush more.

"I-I just admire him ... then I think to give him a chocolate, but it seems weird, especially from a guy. Would he accept it? "Akashi saw a disappointed expression on Kuroko's face. The blue man chose a scarf again. "But it's getting confused ..." he mumbles again as Akashi only looks at Kuroko. "... although I love it, it doesn't mean he will like me too ..."

"Kuroko?"

"Eh? Ah, sorry, I'm talking to myself. "Kuroko said with a red hue on his cheek. Kuroko was again busy with his shawl.

"If that person is me, I will accept it."

"Eh?" Akashi now opted to choose a scarf when Kuroko looking at him in suprise.

"Kuroko gave him sincerely right? How could he not accept it? "Kuroko blinked in surprise. "Anyway, at least Kuroko had the courage to give chocolate to him. If he's not grateful, let me know. I'll give him a lesson. "Kuroko's eyes sparkled. This is the reason for liking Akashi Seijuurou. He is kind, considerate, smart, popular, but hard enough. Even so, Kuroko did not care. Because Akashi was like that, Kuroko admired him.  _Kuroko loves him_.

 _"Hai,_  thank you, Akashi-kun." The smile made Akashi slightly startled.  _Kuroko can smile like that too_. However, Akashi is happy, he can made Kuroko who hesitate at first can be so enthusiastic now. "Red and blue are good too."

"Ah. I like the mix. "

"Is it true? Ah! But black is cool too. "

"It's like your name does not it? Also your status. "

"Eh? Is it?"

"Ah.  _Kuro,_  black. Shadow, also black. "

"Akashi-kun is great!"

"Of course." Both are now absorbed in their world, making the four of them outside observing them in bewilderment.

"This is what Murasakibara-cchi says."

"Right?" Murasakibara is still preoccupied with his snacks.

"Te-Tetsu-kun ..." Momoi was crying beside them.

"Hua!" Aomine was surprised to see his childhood friend crying.

"Fight, Momo-cchi!"

"Aka-chin is good after all." Murasakibara said when they finally gave up and went home, after seeing the two rarely visible closeness.

\-------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------------- ---------------

The awaited valentine day came. Kuroko's chest pounded as he prepared his full courage to give chocolate to the person he admired and liked, Akashi Seijuurou.

They are in different classes, and Kuroko's classmates are Kise and Aomine, while Akashi's classmates are Midorima and Murasakibara. Kuroko will give a friendship chocolate to both of them during practice later, of course, to Momoi, Murasakibara and Midorima too.

As he went to the library, Kuroko overhears the students talking out of the library. "Hey, I heard Akashi-sama does not accept chocolate now, you know."

"Eh? Really? Then I can not give him any chocolate ... "

"By the way why?"

"Akashi-sama said he had someone he likes!" The fact wrenches Kuroko's heart.

"Eehh ?? Really? Who is it?"

"I do not know, nobody knows."

"If you give him a chocolate, will it be rejected?"

"I think it will be given to Murasakibara-kun. You know he loves sweet food, especially at valentine. "

"Then we'll give it to Murasakibara-kun!"

"Eh? Don't you like Akashi-sama? "

"I do like him~~~" Kuroko widened his eyes. The courage he was ready to accumulate, so in vain. Akashi likes someone, and definitely a girl. Giving him chocolate and anything, will just be a waste. Although it means as a sense of admiration and not a love.  _His feeling won't reach him_.

After hearing the bitter truth, Kuroko fell silent on a bench in an empty garden. He thought of the scarf and chocolate ready to be given to Akashi in his bag before leaving for practice. Kuroko became confused, what to do, and how to get rid of what he had prepared. Kuroko intends to give it today, at least as an admiring sign. Kuroko sighed softly. "Kuroko?" The voice he wanted to hear and did not want to hear ringing in his ears. Kuroko looked up and saw Akashi approaching him. "What are you doing here alone? Your class? After this we have practice you know. "

"Ah,  _hai,_  I'm sorry ..." no words come out that Kuroko can express right now. Kuroko wants to give what he wants to give to Akashi. However, now everything is gone. Kuroko just had to throw it all away.  _Akashi had someone else he likes_. Kuroko shocked, as he looked up and saw Akashi patting his head gently.

"What's wrong? Your courage shrinks from nervousness? "Akashi is now sitting beside him, as if accompanying him and cheering him up. Feels like Akashi doesn't like to see him sad after being so excited yesterday.

"... Akashi-kun."

"Where did your enthusiasm yesterday to give someone to whom you admire it? I heard guys did not matter to you. "Kuroko looked down again.

"That's if Akashi-kun." The red-man blinked.

"That person is not me?" Kuroko pouted.

"Why does Akashi-kun can say it with such confidence?" Akashi laughed.

"Sorry, Sorry. Well, if it's me I'll take it. "Akashi said to make Kuroko puff up his cheeks. "So, why?" 

"The person I admire likes someone." Akashi blinked in surprise. "How could I give him chocolate? Especially if that person is a girl. I will be laughed at if he get chocolate from a guy. "Akashi saw tears disappointed and irritated from Kuroko.

"I received a chocolate, from Midorima." Kuroko blinked when Akashi suddenly said that.

"Eh?" Akashi smiled.

"I got chocolate from Momoi. Kise also gave me chocolate. Murasakibara certainly asked for chocolate, "Akashi chuckled. "Aomine also split the chocolate he received with me, even though I know he objected. Your teammate at the basketball club gave me chocolate. "Akashi looked into Kuroko's blue eyes. "I haven't get one from you yet, Kuroko." Kuroko pouted once again.  _He looks so cute_ , thought Akashi.

"Akashi-kun is sure to get chocolate from all of us?"

"Isn't it so? I'm sorry. "Akashi chuckled again. "But Kuroko," Akashi now rises. "I told you, if you're sincere about giving chocolate to him, he'll respect it. Want his feelings the same with you or not, want that person to like other people or not, I'm sure he will accept it and thanking you. I'll beat him up if he does not accept your gift. "Akashi's gesture and smile also words made Kuroko likes Akashi even more. Kuroko could not stop the feeling again. Kuroko fell in love with Akashi once again. Regardless of whether he likes others, and does not accept chocolate, Kuroko will give him whatever he wants to give to Akashi. Because he is Akashi Seijuurou whom he likes. The one who gave him a chance to play in the field with him and his friends.

"... this is the reason I like you ..." Akashi watched Kuroko bend and smile. His smile was soft but there were tears in his temples.

"Kuroko? Are you all right? "The blue man wiped his eyes and stood up.

 _"Hai!"_  Akashi saw his enthusiastic smile return. It also helped make Akashi smile again. "I will come practice soon, Akashi-kun!" Kuroko ran to his class with such spirit. Akashi sighed softly.

"Of course! We have a game! "Kuroko waved and smiled at Akashi. " _Is that as much as he likes that person_?" Akashi looked up at the sky. " _There's no chance for me then_."

\-------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------------- ---------------

The practice begins. Aomine and the others confused to see Kuroko so excited and looks doesn't want to give up. At rest he was so happy, during training he struggled as if his life was at stake. "What happened to Tetsu?" Aomine murmured as he wiped his sweat with a towel looking at how Kuroko so in high spirit.

"I don't know." Said Midorima joined.

"By the way, only Akashi-cchi who doesn't get a chocolate from Kuroko-cchi right?" Kise now joined as he drank the water.

"I've got chocolate from Kuro-chin." Murasakibara is eating it now. "It's so delicious." He said blissfully happy.

"I see. Tetsu-kun being cheered up by Akashi-kun in the park." 

"Eh? Is that true? "Momoi nodded as her friends were startled.

"Tetsu-kun heard the rumor that Akashi-kun likes someone, then that definitely lowers his courage."

"Akashi likes someone?"

"Who is that-ssu?" They began to wonder.

"Kuro-chin for sure." They blinked.

"WHAT ?!"

"So essentially they like each other ..." Midorima said as he adjusted his glasses.

"But why does Murasakibara-cchi know about it?" The purple man looked up.

"I've heard the clue from Aka-chin."

"Eh? Akashi-cchi gives you a clue? "

"Hm. More exactly I guessed it, and it looks right. "

"They are not aware of each other that they like each other huh?" Aomine said to see now Kuroko and Akashi talked about the exercise menu.

"Mukkun, what is it?" Momoi is curious now. Murasakibara tried to remember.

\-------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------------- ---------------

While in the locker room, Murasakibara noticed Akashi silently pressing his head against his locker door. His eyes were staring far away. "What's the matter, Aka-chin?"

"Ah, nothing." Akashi paused before answering. "Do you think liking someone is weird?"

"Hm? Not really, Aka-chin. "Akashi was now looking around. "Why?" 

"Although he's a man?" Murasakibara stopped in surprise. "It turns out weird apparently." Akashi said with a disappointed smile.

"Aka-chin likes someone?" Akashi grabs his bag when Murasakibara couldn't believe that Akashi Seijuurou has someone he likes and somehow feel anxious about it.

"Ah. Even though I realized we were both men. "He said stepping out and Murasakibara blinked twice.  _Akashi Seijuurou likes man_?

"Is it Mido-chin?"

"Of course not. Midorima is my best friend. "Akashi said firmly and did not accept any further explanation.

"Then who is it?" Akashi turned when Murasakibara gave him curious eyes.

"Are you curious?" Murasakibara nodded.

"I do not think it's weird if Aka-chin likes someone." Akashi turned. "Want men or women, Aka-chin loves him/her right? It doesn't matter. "Murasakibara returned with his snack but was out. "Ah." Akashi held out a bag of potato chips at him.  _"Arigatou,_  Aka-chin ~" Akashi nodded with a smile.

"Where is Midorima?" Asked Akashi while looking for Midorima to go home together.

"Mido-chin goes with Mine-chin and Kise-chin." Murasakibara says while opens the potato chips. "I think they have an appointment to go." Murasakibara continued. "Then who?" Akashi sighed.

"He's passionate, though it's a bit difficult to show his expression. Nevertheless, he tried hard in basketball and did not want to lose to the others. "Murasakibara blinked.

"Our club friends?"

"Ah." Akashi smiled as he talked about it. "He's also easily nervous and sometimes forgets everything when he's focused on one thing." Akashi chuckled softly. The first time Murasakibara saw Akashi laughing like that. 

"Ah." Akashi turned when he heard Murasakibara mumbling.

"What's wrong?" Murasakibara shook his head slowly. He realizes whom Akashi likes.  _Kuroko Tetsuya_.

"Is Aka-chin sure he likes you too?"

"Hmm. I'm sure, but I don't know. "Akashi laughed.

"If I'm right he likes Aka-chin and confess to you at valentine day, give me  _maiubou_  for a week." Akashi laughed.

"I accept your challenge. If it's wrong, you can not skip the practice. "Murasakibara scowled when Akashi goes out from their locker room.

"I never skipped." Grumble Murasakibara.

\-------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------------- ---------------

"That's Kuroko-cchi-ssu ..." said Kise heard Murasakibara story.

"Midorin is rejected." said Momoi.

"I do not like him in that way  _nanodayo."_  Midorima firmly rejected Momoi's words.

"Then, Tetsu intends to confess to Akashi?" Aomine asked as they saw the two split up and Kuroko practiced as Akashi ordered.

"I think so. Aka-chin has been comforting him right? "Momoi turned.

"Yep" Momoi said hesitantly agreed.

The training was finished and now left Akashi and Kuroko in the dressing room. "Akashi, I'm first." Midorima said as if to let both of them confess their feelings.

"Ah." Akashi grabs his bag and starts walking out. "You go home alone, Kuroko?" Akashi is shocked to see Kuroko hitting his head to the locker door. "Kuroko !?" Akashi comes over and sees Kuroko's forehead bleeding from it. "What the hell are you doing?" Akashi grabs a handkerchief and gives it to Kuroko.

"I'm sorry." He took it and wiped his aching forehead.

"I'll take you home."

"Eh !? No, it's- "Kuroko panicked as Akashi would drive him home. Being alone with him in the dressing room has made Kuroko panic. Also if they're going home together.

"Do you mind?" Kuroko noticed a disappointed expression on Akashi's face when Kuroko tries to refuse it.

"Bu-that's not ..." Kuroko knew he would hurt Akashi if he acted like this. However, his heart could not be strong while being with Akashi.  _Together like this_. "T-then..." Kuroko looked up and looked at Akashi. The red man smiled.

\-------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------------- ---------------

Kuroko wiped his forehead which he had dabbed with Akashi's handkerchief. The red man looked and saw the blood stop. "It's stopped."

"Really?" Kuroko looked up to see what his forehead was like this time.

"Ah. Wait. "Akashi grabbed something in his bag, and returned with a tape in his hand. "Do not move." Akashi who put the plester made him so close to Kuroko. Kuroko's face flushed because it could be this close to the person he likes.

 _How this can be? My chest could not stop pounding. Please calm down a bit! I'm so close to Akashi-kun. I can smell the smell and sweat after the practice. Come on! I can not think positive just because this close! It's bad if Akashi-kun realizes it_! Kuroko covered his face as Akashi finished.

"It's done. Kuroko? "Akashi was puzzled to see Kuroko covering his blushing face.

"S-sorry, please do not mind me." Kuroko turned and walked with his face still closed.

"You can't see the way if you cover your face like that." Akashi followed slowly as Kuroko began to open his face. His flushed face made Akashi wonder. "Are you sick?" Kuroko shook his head quickly.

 _Come on! I can make Akashi-kun worry more. My chest didn't stop pounding. Though this is the time I can give chocolate and scarf to Akashi-kun_!

"A-Akashi-kun!" Kuroko turned and stopped. Now he is dealing with Akashi. Kuroko sighed. He took it and threw it away, as slowly as it was exercising. He was nervous, but Kuroko wanted to tell this feeling to Akashi.  _No matter how it ended later_. Kuroko grabs his bag and picks up two boxes and hands it to Akashi. "T-this is not that good but please accept it! "Akashi blinked in surprise to see Kuroko thrust two boxes at him, one small and one large.

"I'm happy to accept it of course, but why two boxes?" Akashi picked it up.

"I-it's ..." Kuroko turned his face shyly. His face flushed. Akashi sighed softly.

"One must be chocolate, only from Kuroko I haven't get it yet. Thank you. "The smile on Akashi's face made Kuroko startled. Kuroko wants to see more of them.  _This close_. Kuroko grabbed his shirt. "Can I open this one?"

"U-um, Akashi-kun ..."

"Hm?" Before he could open it, Akashi was surprised to see a serious and straight gaze from Kuroko.

"I like you!" Akashi blinked. "I-I like you, Akashi-kun!"

"... eh?" Kuroko was surprised to see the shocked expression on Akashi's face. He knew this would destroy their friendship, especially with this feeling. But Kuroko wanted to tell it, regardless of Akashi's view of him. Akashi did not answer him. "Ah, thank you." Kuroko's eyes widened. Of course this is only regarded as a sense of admiration and not the same likes. Kuroko knows, Akashi does not like him as much as he likes Akashi.  _But why does it hurt so much_? Kuroko wants to cry right then and there then he will run away from Akashi.

"W-well then, I'll be going-" Kuroko turned to run but stopped. Kuroko turned again and saw Akashi's hand holding his hand.

"You haven't heard my answer yet." Kuroko's eyes widened.

"... eh?" Akashi sighed softly. Kuroko was finally again faced with Akashi in confused by his words.

"Can I open this one?"

"Eh?  _Hai_  ... "Kuroko was nervous with Akashi's intentions.

"It's ..." Akashi was surprised to see the scarf he liked with Kuroko when they were in the supermarket.

"Be-because Akashi-kun loves it, so I bought it for you ..." Kuroko said timidly. Akashi smiled.

"Thank you." Akashi wrapped it around his neck. "Warm." Kuroko stared with surprise at the smile on Akashi's face. Kuroko so smiled at it.  _No problem_ , if Akashi does not like him. Kuroko had expressed his feelings and saw Akashi using his gift scarf too, was enough for him. "But I don't know that you like me too." Kuroko blinked.

"Eh? Also? "Kuroko saw the red eyes staring at him closely.

"I like you, Kuroko. No," Kuroko blinked. "I love you."

"EH ?!" Kuroko's face flushed at Akashi's statement to him. "B-but Akashi-kun likes ..." Akashi sighed softly.

"I do like someone right? And that is you, Kuroko. "Somehow Kuroko had to react. Feelings of happiness, gratitude and happiness blend in his heart.  _Very delighted_! He thought that Akashi could not possibly like him. Akashi was surprised to see a smile on Kuroko's face.

"Thank you, Akashi-kun. I'm so glad. "The red hue graced on Akashi's cheek.

"Me too, Kuroko." Akashi grabs Kuroko's slightly smaller hand from him. "Do you want to go out?"

"Eh?  _Hai!_  "Kuroko's eyes lit up, making Akashi difficult to react.

"You're really interesting, Kuroko." Akashi took his hand.

"By the way, how can Akashi-kun like me?"

"Hmm. I wonder why... How about Kuroko? "

"Ah, me? Hmm, since Akashi-kun gave me a hint of my ability. "

"From there?"

 _"Hai!_  I think it could be useful for Akashi-kun and the others in team! "Akashi smiled as Kuroko laughed happily. "Then Akashi-kun?" Akashi smiled.

"Since you fell during your first match?"

"Akashi-kun is evil!" Akashi laughed.

"I heard your chocolate is good. Where do you buy it?"

"I made it myself." Akashi blinked in surprise.

"Is it true? I'm curious now. "

"Ah, but maybe still a lot better made by Akashi-kun when you make your own chocolate." Akashi tried it and smiled.

"It's good." Kuroko smiled in relieve.

"Thank God."

"Do you want me to reply it on White Day?"

"Anything can be, as long as it's from Akashi-kun." The red head smiled.

"You're so sweet." Akashi kissed the injured Kuroko's forehead.

"Akashi-kun! That's sly! "Akashi laughed again at his present lover, so sweet and attractive beside him.

**The day after valentine and they officially dating...**

"Akashi-kun, that scarf is so cute!" Momoi said, looking at the scarf that was draped in Akashi's bag during the game.

"Hm? That's Kuroko's gift. "

"Eh? Tetsu-kun gave you a scarf other than chocolate? "Akashi nodded. The one who gave the scarf comes up.

"I also want the same scarf." Kuroko said at the end when his scarf was liked.

"We'll buy it later." Kuroko nodded and bloomed as Akashi wiped his head.

"By the way, what's going on with your forehead, Tetsu?" Aomine was curious to see Kuroko's forehead with a plester.

"Ah, it's because I'm too nervous when I'm with Akashi-kun, I unconsciously hit my head against the locker door."

"That's why your door is dented like that _nanodayo_ , Kuroko?!" Midorima who doesn’t like any odd thing in front of his eyes trying to fix the bump in Kuroko's locker door. That man nodding without hesitation.

"Stressful moments huh ..." Aomine muttered.

"They were dating-ssu ..." Kise cried as he found out Kuroko and Akashi were officially dating.

"I'm sad too, Ki-chan!"

"I'm right, Aka-chin.  _Maiubou_  ~ "he said as he extended his hand to Akashi.

"After the match I bought it, Murasakibara."

"Yeaaay ~" he hugged Akashi from behind.

"Murasakibara-kun, Akashi-kun is mine."

"Eehh ~ just a little bit it’s fine, right??"

“Akashi-kun still mine.” Akashi laughed.

"You can hug me whenever you want, Kuroko." The blue blues were blooming happily and joined Akashi now. The red man stroked his head.

"Happy ending huh?" Aomine muttered to see them so close until now.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for the read! Adorable Kuroko & Gentleman Akashi.


End file.
